Close Shaves
by funkyfandom
Summary: An Adrinette/LadyNoir fic. Chat Noir is desperate to get closer to Ladybug, but she has a crush on someone else... May or may not end in a reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set out of the time frame of the current episodes. All the superhero fights have already happened, except Dark Owl. This story will build up to the end battle with Hawk Moth, however there will be twists and turns along the way. The story is mainly from Adrien/Chat's POV but I will switch occasionally.**

'M'lady, I had an idea,' Chat Noir caught up with me on a rooftop. It was twilight and we were on patrol together.

'Yeah? What is it?' I asked.

'Well, um...' Chat looked down and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, going red. I had never seen him nervous like this before. 'What... If we... Started to date? As - As Ladybug and - and Chat Noir, I mean. We'd - We'd meet up as superheroes and - and date.'

Silence hung in the air after he spoke.

'Chat... I'm sorry, but... I've got a crush on a guy in my school, okay? He doesn't even know I like him. I'm sorry, but...'

He didn't look too sad, actually. He looked at me.

'You go to school?'

Oh no.

'Um... No... I... Okay, fine. Yes, I go to school,' I looked down. I would love to go out with Chat... but _Adrien_.

'Hey, if you won't go out with me...' he grinned but I could tell he was disappointed, 'Can we meet for coffee sometime? As friends?'

'I would love to,' I said. My Miraculous beeped, signalling the end of our patrol and I swung away over the rooftops.

 _ **Adrien/Chat**_

It was simple. She couldn't go out with me because she had a crush on someone else.

There was someone she liked more than kind, tough, cocky, flirty Chat Noir.

There was someone who was better than me.

And God, it hurt.

Plagg landed on my desk.

'Message from Ladybug,' he said. That must mean Ladybug was trying to contact Chat. I perked up. '"Hey, Chat, want to grab something to eat? We can hang out as friends. If you do, meet me at the Boulangerie Patisserie at 3 p.m,"'

'Plagg, claws out!' I ran to the window and vaulted to the patisserie.

'You came!' Ladybug was standing outside the bakery holding two croissants. She visibly brightened when she saw me.

'Of course I came! Wouldn't want to miss a date with my lady,' I joked. Her smile dropped.

'Chat...' she started.

'I know, I know,' I said. We walked to the small park and sat down. 'Who is the guy you have a crush on? He must be a real jerk if he doesn't notice you,' I blurted out. She blushed and smiled.

'Chat!' she said. 'Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh or tell anyone, okay?'

'Promise,' I said, crossing my fingers behind my back. I picked up one of the croissants and started to eat.

'Adrien Agreste,' she whispered. I half-choked on a chunk of croissant.

'From school?' I asked. 'We've - We've saved him once or twice, I - I remember him!' I bluffed.

Suddenly everything made sense. I remembered Ladybug ready to surrender her Miraculous to save Adrien from Volpina. She would've done that with any civilian, but probably not quite so desperately.

So the love of my life had a crush on my alter ego.

I was stunned.

'Wh - What do you like about - about him?' I asked, curious.

'I don't know. He's just - I think he's just... _brave_. Like, he lives in this big house with this really strict dad, and he does fencing and modelling and piano, but he's still... funny, you know? He's still happy. Not to mention good-looking,' she smiled and looked away, her smile starting to drop as she said, 'But there's no point. He has no idea I've got a crush on him.'

'I bet he likes you back,' I blurted out. She sighed.

'No, he doesn't. Besides. Chloe is crazy about him and she would make my life a misery if I asked him out,' she said.

'Just... Ask him out,' I said. 'I _promise_ he'll say yes. If he doesn't I'll beat him up,' I cracked my knuckles.

'Chat!' she giggled. Her Miraculous beeped. 'I should go,' she said.

'Ask him out... Or else!' I joked, vaulting away.

And on Monday I just had to watch for who asked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette**

Monday came. I walked through the hallways, Alya by my side.

'There he is!' said Alya, jerking her head towards Adrien, who was closing his locker. Nino was by his side.

'Oh God!' I froze. 'Alya, Nino's there! I can't talk to him if Nino's there!'

'Fiiiine,' Alya dragged out the word, rolling her eyes. 'I'll distract Nino.'

She strode up to them and grabbed Nino's arm, kissing him on the cheek. Nino blushed and grinned.

'Alya!' I heard him say. 'Hi.'

'Hi,' replied Alya, batting her eyes. 'Can we talk?'

She dragged him away. I was alone with Adrien in the hall. He noticed me.

'Hey, Marinette!' he said, waving. No turning back now. I started to walk towards him, dragging my feet.

'Hey, Adrien!' I said. I opened my mouth...

Chloe barreled into Adrien.

'Adrikins!' she squealed. 'I have missed you, like, so much over the weekend. Let's go.'

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. Adrien shot me an apologetic look. Chloe glared.

 **Adrien**

Oh God. It couldn't be Chloe.

It couldn't.

Be Chloe.

And yet Chloe was dragging me towards class. 'So Adrikins,' she purred. 'I've got this awesome new TV in my room, and you should like _so_ come over to check it out, it is awesome!'

I froze.

Crap.

Was this...

What?

No.

'Um- I - yeah - uh... Maybe? I might have piano after school,' I lied. Her face set into a scowl.

'I'll tell Daddy. He'll cancel it for you,' she said.

I swallowed. 'Sure!'

 **Marinette**

'Well?' hissed Alya when we were walking home after school. 'Did you ask him out?'

'I couldn't!' I whined. 'Chloe was with him all day!'

We saw Chloe and Adrien getting into Chloe's car. I sighed. 'I'm a nervous wreck, Alya,' I said.

'Agreed.' said Alya. 'But you are not going to be sad about this, okay? You are going to dress up a little tomorrow, turn some heads. Trust me, it'll do wonders for your confidence. And then you can ask Adrien out, okay?'

I nodded and we walked into the bakery. 'So, you want to hang around for a while?' I asked her.

'Can't. I've gotta babysit the Sapotis today,' Alya rolled her eyes. I knew she loved it really.

'Call me, though, okay?' I said. 'We can chat.'

 **Chat Noir**

I was waiting for Ladybug again. She was late for patrol. When she arrived, I could see traces of makeup under her mask - she never normally dressed up.

'Hello, M'lady,' I purred (literally), taking her hand and kissing it. She rolled her eyes.

'Hi, Chat,' she said, smiling.

'Are you wearing makeup?' I asked. She blushed.

'I was trying it on,' she said. 'I'm not very good at applying it. I never normally wear makeup.'

I sighed in relief. She couldn't be Chloe.

'Well, in my opinion, you look the cat's meow!' I said. She snorted.

'Oh my God, they're getting worse by the day,' she laughed. I winked.

'So? How'd it go with the guy?' I asked. She drooped.

'I didn't ask him out.' she said. 'He was with other people all day. Including my arch-enemy. Who likes him too. It's kind of a mess.'

I sat down next to her. She sat down too.

My mind was whirring. Who _was_ she? I needed to know.

'Sorry about the guy,' I said.

'It's okay,' she said. 'I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear about guys. I - We should patrol.'

She stood up.

'I don't mind,' I said.

'You don't?' she frowned. 'God, I know I couldn't stand him talking about other girls in front of me. It just rubs in the fact he doesn't like me,' she froze. 'Crap, sorry. That was insensitive.'

'It's okay,' I said. 'Honestly. We're kind of in the same boat here.'

'What do you mean?' she frowned.

'Well, I like you,' she flinched a little. 'And you like someone else. Who likes you as Ladybug.'

Ladybug froze. 'Sorry, what was that?'

'Me and Adrien are - close friends. He told me he likes you too...' I lied, hoping she bought it. She smiled.

'Okay,' she said. 'Wait! You didn't tell him I was gonna ask him out, did you?'

'Um - no,' I said. _You did._

'Phew. That would have been awkward.'

And we got up to patrol.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't see them until now, because this is my first story and I'm still figuring the FF interface out. TBH, I had forgotten about this, but your support really helps! I will definitely be continuing this story.**

 **Bug out!**


End file.
